Strawberry Shuichi
by Saturn and Roentgen
Summary: It's our favorite time of the year again! In a stroke of genius, our favorite vocalist conjures a plan as he spazzes over what to give our favorite novelist on our favorite couple's anniversary. Favorite pairing. [Yuki x Shu]
1. Anniversary Present

**Disclaimer: **Not ours. We'd like our own personal Hiros any day.

**Strawberry Shuichi**

_Authors' note: Italics, as usual, are thoughts. Just a little fic that has been floating in our refrigerator for a few months now. About time it saw the light of day…so we hope you enjoy!_

**Operation 1: Anniversary Present**

"Hiroooo! What do you think I should do for Yuki for our anniversary next Friday?" Finishing his box of strawberry pocky, Shuichi stretched his arms above his head contently.

The golden beams of sun streamed into the room through the Venetian blinds, casting haphazard shadows throughout the room. The lazy afternoon air melding with the nostalgic melody from Hiro's guitar created a comfortable atmosphere around them.

"Y-Yuki-san? But I thought you were going to spend that day with me, Shuichi?" Hiro's hazel eyes shone with hurt, as he stopped strumming his guitar to grasp his best friend's hands into his own and stare deeply into his eyes.

"Oh… I..." Shuichi stuttered, flustered from Hiro's sudden actions, his violet eyes wide with disbelief. He felt his hands begin to sweat in the other boy's hands and averted his gaze. "Hiro, I had no idea…" He trailed off, trying to fully digest what his best friend had just said.

"Does that mean that I'll be able to spend Friday with you?" asked Hiro, his face drawing closer to Shuichi's.

"Hiro, I..." Shuichi gazed deep into his friend's eyes and searched them for the truth. He broke his hands free of Hiro's grasp and cupped his best friend's face in his palms. He could feel the other's breath on his cheeks. "Hiro, for how long…I mean…do you l-lo-"

"Like I want to die!" Hiro shoved Shuichi away from him, and rose to his feet. "Jeez, just go to your precious Yuki-san." Mock exasperation apparent on his face, Hiro sighed. "C'mon Shu, after all this time, I can't believe you still fell for that." He added, a smirk adorning his lips.

"Hiiiroooooo!" Shuichi whined, sticking out his lower lip in a pout. "You're supposed to be my best friend and help me out; not make fun of me!"

"Alright, alright. I'll help you out." Hiro chuckled. "I'll help you think of something special for Yuki-san."

"Thanks so much! I knew I could count on you!" Shuichi threw his arms around his friend in gratitude.

"Don't worry about it. Actually, why don't you go visit him now, maybe you'll get some ideas?"

"Yeah, thanks! I'll drop by again tomorrow, then."

"Later, man. Have fun." Hiro winked suggestively. He waved his friend goodbye as he saw him out the door.

"Bye!"

With that, Shuichi stepped into the sidewalk outside of Hiro's apartment, on his way to see his lover.

"Yuuukiiiiiii! I'm home!" Shuichi entered his lover's apartment enthusiastically, barely able to hold in his excitement at the prospect of seeing his Yuki. To no one's surprise, there was no answer. "Yuki?" He took his shoes off before proceeding toward the scarcely decorated living room in hopes of finding his object of affection lounging on the couch, predictably, with a cigarette held lightly between his lips.

"Close the door." Yuki walked into the living room from his study, clad in gray trousers and a white button up shirt haphazardly buttoned, revealing pale skin of his chest and regal collar bones; his ever present scowl remained in place. "And stop that racket; I have a deadline due two days from now and all the noise you're making isn't helping."

"Yukiii!" Exhilarated to see his lover, Shuichi plunged at him, throwing his arms around the blond and nuzzling his neck. "Mmm…" He purred, contently.

"Just get…ugh, off of me, would you?" Yuki tried to break free of the hug in vain and peel off a hyper Shuichi from himself to get some air into his lungs. "Didn't you just hear what I said?" He managed between coughs as he continued to struggle to get free. Shuichi released his death grip on him when he heard Yuki coughing and sputtering.

"I'm just super happy to see you, Yuki!" Shuichi beamed his lover a smile that almost blinded the novelist. "Okay, I'll let you work on your novel. I'll make dinner instead."

Before Yuki could tell him otherwise, Shuichi was already in the kitchen. Yuki stood there dumbfounded for who knows how long as he watched the pink haired boy take out random vegetables, wash them, and proceed to chop them with the knife he found in the cupboard at an inhuman speed.

"No don't..." The admonition came too late and Yuki sighed, exasperated. "You baka. What have I told you about going into the kitchen?" He walked towards Shuichi as he came out of the kitchen holding his bleeding fingers in the air as he tried his best to hold in the ocular fluid that threatened to spill at any moment.

"Sorry." He mumbled an apology as Yuki took him by the wrist and headed to the couch. Yuki pulled out some bandages from the drawer of the couch-side table. He sat Shuichi on is lap on the couch and delicately bandaged his bleeding fingers.

"You idiot! Don't try to make anything." Yuki admonished, albeit gently. "I'll cook some ramen in an hour. In the mean time, there's some strawberry pocky in the cupboard." Examining his lover's bandaged fingers one last time, Yuki removed Shuichi from his lap and rose to leave the room.

"Umm..."

"What is it?"

"You said not to go into the kitchen. How am I supposed to get the pocky if I can't go into the kitchen?"

"…" Yuki stared at Bad Luck's vocalist before him, disbelief threatening to show on his face as his jaws quivered. If he hadn't already before, he seriously doubted Shuichi's intelligence that moment. Quickly he composed himself and made sure the expression he wore was one of nothing but indifference. Good. "That's never stopped you before..." He turned on his feet elegantly to retrieve the box of pocky and threw it at Shuichi's direction, praying to 'The Powers That Be' that the clumsy fool would actually catch it.

"Umm…thanks." Shuichi muttered, as the box settled in his hands finally, after he fumbled to catch it. When he looked up from the box, Yuki had already vanished into the dark depths of the hallway leading to the study, leaving Shuichi to lose himself in his own thoughts.

'_So what can I do for Yuki. Hmm… The only time we spend together these days is in his bed. Aww he's so adoribibble when he's asleep I could just eat him all up!' _The pillow Shuichi was hugging was suffocating to death in his death grip…that is…if it could breathe at all…Shuichi continued his psychobabble in his head without a care in the world. _'I wish I were in his bed right now… WAIT A MINUTE, HIS BED! He loves me and my body! When we're all sweaty together, and I'm writhing under him, and he's all over me with his well chiseled body, and his tousled blond hair, and...'_

Shuichi's neurons short circuited from an overload of hotness. He ran to the hallway and reached for the doorknob of Yuki's study. Before he burst into the room, ready to pounce on the novelist, he thought better of it and plated himself on the floor to think some more. '_Wait a minute I'm supposed to be thinking about his anniversary present, not how to get him into bed.'_ He relaxed and leaned back against the cold wall.

Suddenly, it all hit him like a truck accelerating uniformly at 88 meters/seconds2 on the I-95_. 'Bed! That's it! So I can just give him some sex! …But we do that on a daily basis and that would be boring as a gift. But since K's been training me and Hiro for stage performance, I've become much more flexible... So… I can become a little more creative on bed... We can do so many new positions! Oh, and I could include all the new stuff I read in Tatsuha-san's book Kama Su-whatsitscalled. Yuki would love it! But that's not enough. Let's see… what else can I get him? Hmm…well I know Yuki likes strawberry shortcake…' _

The truck that was accelerating at 88 meters/second2 uniformly, magically began to accelerate at 264 meters/second2 and hit the boy head on. _'Oh my Sakuma! I can cover myself in strawberry syrup and give myself to him! Then I can show him my 'flexibility.'_

Content with his ingenious plan, Shuichi ran out the apartment to his best friend Hiro's house to tell him. He just could not wait!

**Saturn's notes: **Once again, I've had to push Rheyne to actually do something. sweatdrop So now that this fic of ours is up, hope everyone has enjoyed it…to some degree…

**Rheyne says:** Always remember to brush your teeth and review. Hope you've enjoyed and will stick around for more. Reviews of praise, criticism, death threats, all are welcome; just let us know what you think!

Thank you.

Read our other fics, please. /shameless self-pluggage 


	2. Mission Impossible

**Disclaimer: **Not ours. We'd like our own personal Hiros any day.

**Strawberry Shuichi**

_Authors' note: Italics, as usual, are thoughts. Warning: weirdness._

**Operation 2: Mission Impossible**

In record time, Shuichi reached Hiro's apartment and only then did he stop to provide his brain with much needed oxygen. He bent low and placed his palms on his knees as he panted heavily. As his breathing became more relaxed, the singer rose to knock on his best friend's door. Before his fingers made any contact with the mahogany, a white piece of paper attached on the wood with something hastily scrawled on it caught his attention.

"In case…a cert…certain pink haired vo-vocalist wants to see his best friend, the great, gen…genius—and not to mention, perfectly handsoap…handsome—Hiro, because he has an ingenious plan for his boyfriend, run on over to NG Studios." Shuichi struggled to read the scribbles aloud but got the message. _'Hmm...Hiro is all knowing, all seeing…_' he wondered and immediately prepared himself for blast off.

All systems: go.

Destination: NG Studios.

Launching, in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

And there he went, at an inhuman speed towards said building to reveal his absolute geniosity to his brown haired pal.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Okay, guys, we've got to help Shindou-kun." Sakano exclaimed as he clenched his fist with determination, after Hiro finished explaining to everyone that Shuichi needed help finding an appropriate gift for Yuki for their anniversary. "If we don't, then Bad Luck will never be able to perform at Tokyo Dome. We don't want Shachou to drop us now when we're so far in the game." All trace of previous resolve was lost as the producer thought about his president. "I don't exactly like this idea of meddling in their personal business, but we have to do this!" Sakano banged his head repeatedly against the closest wall, leaving a nice dent.

"Hey, you! You're going to have to pay for that…" The genius guitarist of bad luck strummed the strings on his acoustic guitar as if he had no care in the world.

Sakano began to dance around, flailing his arms in the air, rotating his hips, and spinning like whirlpool thinking about his lack of money. "Seguchi-san's going to fire me..."

"I don't see why I can't just put a gun to Shuichi's head and make him sing." The crazy trigger happy American contemplated completely ignoring a Sakano-cyclone that was headed his way. "That would be less time consuming, and we wouldn't have to waste our cash either." K spoke in a monotone as he polished his already well-polished gun for the umpteenth time that day. "Hey, you! Stop that prancing around!" K said as he aimed his AK-47 at Sakano, finally noticing him.

"**I** don't see why this is **our** problem." Fujisaki, who had been silently absorbing what everyone was saying while working on a new arrangement for a new Bad Luck song spoke up. "I agree with K-san; we should just put a gun to Shindou-san's head." After being the victim of the same trick, and after being tortured by Shuichi's constant mood swings, Suguru thought it right for the vocalist to be subjected to the same medicine.

"If we do that, then he'll still be depressed." Sakano interjected, as he temporarily settled his fundament on a chair. "And if he's depressed, you guys will miss this golden opportunity to perform at THE Tokyo Dome because then his brain won't function." State the obvious, duh!

"As if it does now, anyway." Fujisaki mumbled to no one and focused his eyes back to his keyboard.

Putting away his guitar, Hiro spoke up. "Let's just help him and get it over with so that we can rehearse at top level." He flicked his hair back from his shoulder and rose from his seat.

As if on cue, Shuichi entered the room and crashed into the wall in which Sakano had already made quite a large dent.

"Hey, Hiro! I just got this great idea!" Shuichi spoke excitedly without stopping to breathe as he grabbed his best friend's shoulders to make sure he was getting all of the other boy's attention. "I can cover myself in strawberry syrup and give myself to Yuki! Then I can show him all that flexibility K-san was talking about! Isn't my plan just super!" Shuichi finished, still blissfully unaware the astonished faces of his speechless audience.

Someone coughed and the awkward silence that had enfolded the room was broken.

Shuichi looked around for the source of the cough and suddenly realized that he and Hiro were not the only occupants of the room. "Ummm... Hi guys." He laughed nervously. "What brings you here?" He managed in squeaks as his face visibly twitched.

"We work here too!" Came the unanimous reply.

"Don't worry about them, Shuichi." Hiro laughed nervously as he tried to alleviate the tension Shuichi's sudden proclamation had caused. "They've already volunteered to help you with Yuki-san's anniversary present." He patted his best friend on the back.

"R-really?" Shuichi's eyes shone like a thousand stars on the night of a full moon as he heard the news.

"Right, guys?" Glared Hiro for confirmation.

"..." Was the unanimous answer from the audience, who were still stunned upon hearing Shuichi's hentai plan.

**Saturn's notes: **We finally finished a chapter on time! Who would have thought that we could be punctual? We'll have the next chapter out soon (hopefully).

**Rheyne says:** And so, there it is: the second chapter. Let us know what you think, will you please? Should we have the gang help Shuichi go through with his plan or is there something else you'd like to see him get Yuki? Or should we just stick to whatever we have in our insane minds? Please help us decide Shuichi's fate. Feedback of praise, criticism, death threats, all are welcome; just let us know what you think! Ok I have to shut up now and go read more Bleach. Hitsugaya!11oneeleven!1! Ok, end of fangirling.


	3. I'm Too Sexy For the Syrup

**Disclaimer: **Not ours. We'd like our own personal Hiros any day. 

**Strawberry Shuichi**

_Authors' note: Italics, as usual, are thoughts. And 'thank you's in mega tons for the reviews. Warning: the usual dose of weirdness._

**Operation 3: I'm Too Sexy For the Syrup**

"Umm." Fujisaki was first to recover, becoming ever uncomfortable with the growing silence and akwardness. "Yeah, sure." He gave in.

"Shoot me now." Sakano muttered under his breath as the urge to plunge himself in front of a speeding truck on the Pulaski Skyway was becoming stronger and stronger by the second. "I'd rather be dead than get fired by Seguchi-san for this ludicrous act." He spoke to himself in hushed tones.

The producer-man's mumbles couldn't escape the demon-esque sense of hearing the tall blonde possessed. _'Not a bad idea…'_ K thought and raised his gun to Sakano's head, ready to fulfill the drama queen's wishes.

"Wait! K!" Shuichi to the rescue! He quickly situated himself between Sakano and the American. Being under gun point whenever he was with K had trained his mind well in sensing when K was getting ready to fire. "We need all the help we can get!" He exclaimed, hoping to avoid any gunshots. "I need all of you to drench me in strawberry syrup!"

"Uhh...no" Hiro finally said, as Shuichi's plan finally sank in. "I refuse to see **_that_** again..." He trailed off thoughtfully, and then added, "not like it was visible anyway..."

"Hey wait a minute!" Shuichi was rapidly on the defensive. "Last I remember, in camp, I was bigger."

Sanity fled the minds of the rest of the people present in the room as they stood dumbstruck in the wake of the conversation taking place.

"Well that was—what?—six years ago? From what I saw last time I had to dress you in my pajamas—which was only a few months ago--you're no where near my size." Hiro said smugly, puffing out his chest. "If you have any doubts, let's measure. Right here, right now!" He challenged as he smirked triumphantly.

"Well! It's the not size that matters; it's how you use it!" Shuichi screamed at the other boy's face, his face resembling the ripest of tomatoes. "And how many years has it been since you've used yours, other than when you're by yourself?" He folded his arms across his chest and held his nose up in the air as if victorious. "At least I use mine."

"Arrr…" Surprisingly, Hiro had no witty comeback, because, frankly, what Shuichi had just said, was the truth—the truth and nothing but the truth. Dammit, if only he had the guts to tell Ayaka-chan…

Involuntarily, before he could think, Hiro's fist flew and made contact with Shuichi's cheek and the pink haired teen, too shocked to think—well, not that he **actually** thinks when he's not shocked at all—sent one of his own flying to the other boy's midriff. Soon the room transformed into a wrestling arena, minus the cheesy commentary. Sakano defenestrated himself.

Punches flew, accompanied by burning insults of the highest degree.

"You jerk!"

"Baka! I'm not helping you!"

"Who wants your help, moron?"

"You're the one who begged me, stupid!"

"Stop calling me stupid!"

"Then stop acting stupid, stupid!"

"Guys! Break it up!" Sakano entered the room, with coffee in hand, appearing to be in a much calmer state than he was previously. Apparently, he was in top conditions; no harm had come to him. After all, it was only the first floor window that he had jumped out of, and he was quite skilled at it too, what with having done it quite a few times already; he was a seasoned veteran at this; he was a pro at defenestration! "We have to help Shindou-kun." Everyone stared at him as he calmly settled himself in his seat and sipped his coffee peacefully.

Pulling out two .44 magnums, K stalked over to the dueling duo. Pointing the guns at the boys, he emphasized what Sakano had already said. "Break it up. NOW!"

Both boys stopped their mouths from hurling whatever insult was at the tip of their tongues. They withdrew any punches or kicks that were about to be launched. Like good little kids, they sat themselves in their respective seats and were only short of halos above their heads in imitating little angels.

"Much better." K proclaimed, returning his guns to their holsters.

"Now, can we get some sensible ideas for Shindou-kun's night with Yuki-san?" Fujisaki asked, sensing another awkward silence coming on.

"I've got an idea…" a reluctant Hiro mumbled. Everyone in the room turned their attention to the all knowing Nakano Hiroshi, genius guitarist of Bad Luck, for guidance. "But I'm not telling!" Seemed like Mr. Genius Guitarist had a bad case of brat-itis.

"Come on Hiro! We've known each other forever… since way before camp we've been friends. Is this little fight going to break up our wonderful, blossoming friendship!" Shuichi tried to persuade his best friend to no avail.

"Screw you."

"Come on! I'll get you a date with Ayaka-chan."

"R-really?" Hiro's eyes shone with hope for a better future.

"Yeah." Shuichi promised, without thinking about the consequences. "Now tellmetellmetellmetellmeTELLME!"

"Fine." Hiro relented. "Instead of having us drench (he grimaced) you in strawberry syrup, we can give Yuki-san a life size version of you made out of strawberry shortcake." Hiro finished, hoping Shuichi would not want to go through with this whole drenching business.

The room was-- yes, again-- enclosed in utter silence.

"Oh my Sakuma! That's a great idea!" burst Shuichi, grabbing Hiro's hands in a death grip.

"I know…it is..." Hiro replied, though he seemed unsure.

"I love you, Hiro." Shuichi hugged his best friend and latched himself on to him like a parasite.

"I know you do." Hiro winked. "Now, Shuichi! What are you going to give me as a 'thank you' present?"

"Uh... tickets to Disney World with Ayaka-chan?"

"Hmm… I was thinking more along the lines of dinner, then a 'show,' if you know what I mean… "

"Why, Hiro! I never knew you felt that way about me!" Shuichi finally released Hiro from his arms and looked taken aback.

"NOT YOU, you moron!" Hiro's left eye twitched as a vein popped on his forehead. "I was talking about Ayaka-chan!" Hiro said, exasperated.

"...Oh...Ok! I'll pay for your dinner..." Shuichi offered happily.

"You better! Now let's get to work." Hiro turned to face the others. "Anybody know a good bakery?"

**Saturn's notes: **Ugh, about time we updated...waaaah Kyou's hitting me!

**Rheyne says:** _:looks at Saturn with shifty eyes:_ Yeah...ok. So there it is, chapter three. Sorry for the delay; life got in the way. Hope you've enjoyed. Feedback of praise, criticism, death threats, all are welcome; just let us know what you think!


	4. Code Red!

**Disclaimer: **Not ours. We'd like our own personal Hiros any day.

**Strawberry Shuichi**

_Authors' note: Italics, as usual, are thoughts. And 'thank you's in mega tons for the reviews. Warning: the usual dose of weirdness._

**Operation 4: (Authors on the Verge of Giving This Up) Code Red!**

"La li ho!" Shuichi sang down the street as he walked home from the bakery. He had just finished modeling for his life-size strawberry shortcake statue and was on his merry way to see his precious Yuki.

'_Yuki is going to be so surprised! I can't wait! Only two more days till our anniversary.' _Shuichi crossed the road in a hurry amongst the cacophonous crowd and decided to take a shortcut through the park._ 'The baker dude said I can check on the progress tomorrow. Can't wait... Damn, that stupid session took forever: standing there in front of that guy in my briefs for hours. Damn briefs, so constricting but, he had to see my used-more-than-Hiro's package.'_ Shuichi's pace quickened as he all but ran to his destination, his thoughts twisting and swirling in his head. _'Can't wait til' I change back to boxers… That dude had a nosebleed, wonder why? Poor guy. Anyway, I wonder what Yuki will give me for our anniversary…' _

Reaching the lavish apartment that he shared with his lover, Shuichi dug his hands in his pockets in search of the keys, eager to see his boyfriend. At long last, his quest was complete and he entered his home.

"Yuki! I'm home!"

There was no response, which was expected whether the blond novelist were home or not.

'_He's probably in his study.' _Shuichi thought to himself, feeling giddy at the prospect of seeing Yuki after such a long day.

"Yuki! What's up? Still with that novel?" Shuichi asked in a rush as he bounded over to the study to find Yuki staring blankly at the blinking cursor on the monitor of his laptop.

Yuki's only response to Shuichi's presence in the room grabbing the peaceful quiet by the throat and thoroughly strangling it was a groan.

"Anyway, today was great. I hung out with Hiro, and I went to the bakery. It was so cool. The guy there was French! He actually had a French accent!" Shuichi continued without missing a beat as he planted himself near the wall in front of Yuki's table.

'_He must be talking about "Pierre." That guy's accent is about as real as Seguchi's compassion.' _Yuki thought to himself as he shut down the computer, anticipating a long story from his pink haired companion."That's nice..." He relaxed in his chair, propping his sock clad feet up comfortably on the desk.

"Yeah he was so cool, but not as cool as you, of course!"

"Uh yeah... So why were you at the bakery?"

"Umm.. umm... Hiro wanted to get something for Ayaka-chan."

"Really? Hmm…"

"Yeah, I guess. Ayaka-chan is so helpful... she's always there for Hiro. When she comes from Kyoto, she always cooks for him, and makes sure he's safe… she-she kind of reminds me of you…" Shuichi began twiddling his thumbs as two blotches of red took residence on his cheeks and he averted his gaze to the floor.

"Does she really?" Yuki all but chuckled to himself as a picture of his ex-fiancée catering to the guitarist's every whim presented itself in his mind.

"Yeah, it was so cool! She even helped us today at the bakery; she helped us pick out this great cake. It was so good." Shuichi snapped back into hyper mode to continue his story with hundred percent enthusiasm and more.

"Wait a minute…" The novelist's brows furrowed slightly as he returned his attention to the story. "I thought you said that you helped that guitarist pick something for Ayaka…"

"Oh um... yeah but she was also helping Sakano-san pick something for…Seguchi-san." The vocalist's eyes searched for anything but his companion's face to focus on to as he felt heat rise to his face.

"Oh really? So when did your friend get the time to pick something for Ayaka?" Yuki rose from his chair abruptly and walked around the table to face his lover.

Shuichi swallowed and glanced up in apprehension to find Yuki's expressionless face looming over his, inches away.

"When she was helping Sakano-san of course."

Taking the glasses off, Yuki placed them on the table behind him without taking his eyes off Shuichi for a single second. A semi-tense silence hung around them and all Shuichi was aware was of his heart slamming against his ribcage 14 times in the span of a second as golden eyes raked his face. Then he felt a warm hand on his chest and his heart all but stopped beating as his spine met the cool of the wall behind him.

"So…did **you** get anything?" Yuki whispered in Shuichi's ear breathlessly and closed his eyes.

"Ummm..." Shuichi's entire body stiffened and his face contorted in panic as Yuki's eyelashes caressed his jaw.

"Hmmm... you look cute when you try to lie."

Leaving no room for a reply, Yuki's lips slowly took Shuichi's and the latter felt his body slacken under the heat of the former.

Next Day

Sunlight streamed through the blinds and scattered fragments of gold all over the room. Shuichi awoke with a start and rubbed his eyes to rid himself of the still lingering sleep. Groggily he sat up and searched for the other occupant of the bed, only to find an empty space next to him.

"Uh... Yuki... Yuki where are you?" As he whispered to no one he heard the distinct sound of water against tile. "Oh...shower...perfect, now I can sneak out and speak to Hiro."

Fully awake now and feeling giddy, Shuichi quickly left the bed and dressed himself-- in the same clothes he was wearing the night before their adult-type activities-- and tiptoed out of the apartment. And just as the door closed behind him, Yuki re-entered the room and was puzzled to find it empty.

"What the hell? He never leaves this early... Oh well, who cares, peace and quiet at last."

Shuichi skipped his merry way to his best friend's apartment, humming Bad Luck's latest single as he went along. Upon reaching his destination, he prepared his face with a cheerful grin and rang the bell at the rate of 1280 push per second. A disgruntled Hiro-- complete with bed hair and a state of dishabille-- appeared as the door opened and Shuchi ambled in.

"Oh my Kami, Hiro I think he's suspicious of us." Shuichi exclaimed in one breath.

"What the hell, man, your breath stinks." Hiro scrunched up his nose and turned away from the door.

"Well, yours isn't any better!" Shuichi retaliated. "ANYWAY! Problem! He SUSPECTS something! What do we DO? Code Red! Mayday! Back Up!" He jumped up and down to emphasize his point.

"All right, calm down." Hiro held up his hands in defeat and deigned to pay attention to what was actually going on. "You didn't say anything to him, did you?"

"No I only told him of the baker and his cool French accent."

Hiro rolled his eyes at his friend naivete. '_Accent, his accent is as real as Sakano's sanity,' _he thought but settled for"You weren't supposed to tell him we went there!" He opened the door further to let his best friend enter.

"I know but, I did pay a lot of money for the statue, plus I brought home cake yesterday. It was expensive but it was worth it."

"What did you buy?"

"Oh, this really cool French import!" Shuichi proclaimed with alacrity. "I paid 3,000 yen for this really good cake called 'Entennman's'."

"You paid what! For what!" Hiro marvelled momentarily before remembering this was after all, Shuichi. "You can get that same stuff at the convenience store for like 100 yen."

"That French dude ripped me off!"

"Yep... he did. But the point is that Yuki-san is suspicious, so now we have to quell his suspicions." Hiro stated matter-of-factly.

"So, what do you have in mind?" Shuichi asked hopefully as he sat on Hiro's bed and watched his friend tidy up the place a bit.

"I dunno, what do you usually do to calm him down? Drugs? Sex? Wine?" The guitarist suggested helpfully as he headed for the bathroom for his morning ablutions.

"Umm… usually I leave him alone for a while and he calms down." Shuichi followed.

"Well, you can't leave him alone, he'll get suspicious if you're not asking for any." And Hiro closed the door in Shuichi's face.

Once Hiro's morning rituals had been taken care of, the two friends headed to the studio in somber sobriety, both deep in thought about what to do next to appease the novelist's questions. The tension ran thick and no one said anything. They finally arrived at the NG building and Hiro pushed open the heavy glass door of the entrance and Shuichi exploded, not being able to take the stretch of silence any longer.

"Ugh Hiro, what am I going to do! Yuki'll be suspicious if I leave him alone, he'll be suspicious if I don't ask him for any! This sucks." Shuichi's outburst caused many eyes to land on him but since everyone was used to the histrionics of Bad Luck's vocalist, they went back to their own business. All but one.

"Asking for any what?" Asked Seguchi Tohma as he walked briskly towards his proteges.

"Um… hehehe." Shuichi became flustered at the question.

"Asking for a ride to the studio. He he!" Hiro helped his brain dead friend.

"Really? It sounded as if riding Eiri-san-- with Eiri-san would be better than riding anyone-- I mean, with—anyone else."

"Aren't you right about that!" Shuichi shouted.

"Hmm… I thought it was something a little more interesting than a ride to work. So what else is up Shindou-san, Nakano-san?" Seguchi's lips turned up in a saccharine smile.

"Uh nothing at the moment Seguchi-san! Are you looking for Fujisaki? He's not here right now, as you can see." The smile never ceased to unnerve Hiro.

"I can see that pretty well, unless you're implying that I'm blind. ARE you implying that I am blind, Nakano-san?" Seguchi's smile widened as he closed in on his employees like predator on prey.

"Umm… o-of course not Seguchi-san," the said guitarist backed down.

"Well, then I'd better leave. I wouldn't want to interrupt my favorite band's practice now would I?"

"He he" the two laughed nervously at their president as he exited the building.

Just then their keyboardist rushed in with a fuming manager hot on his heels.

"Fujisaki? You're late?" stated the ever slow Shuichi.

"Aren't you the ever smart detective?" spat the keyboardist.

"Why are you late, Fujusaki? You're always blaming Shuichi for being late and now you're late." Hiro quipped.

"Wow, Fujisaki-kun late…" Shuichi was still lost in la-la-land.

"Shut up!" Suguru clenched his fists at his sides and gritted his teeth. "I was stopped by Mika-san on the way here; she kept mumbling on and on about some good cheesecake she had last week at some French patisserie."

"What the hell's a panty-sserie?" Shuichi was yet to return from his trip.

"If you paid attention in French class, Shuichi, you would know that it means bakery!" Hiro smacked his best friend upside the head.

"Oh my god! BAKERY! I forgot I told Pierre I would come in today to check the progress!" The loud mouth scrambled towards the exit in a frenzy.

"Don't tell me that you want to get out of practice!" said K as he cocked his gun at the cotton candy haired singer.

"B-but K! I need to make sure everything is proportioned! And I mean EVERYTHING!"

"Ugh! Too much information!" Fujisaki cursed his vivid information as an image of their vocalist floated in his mind like a fluffy cloud on a summer day in the blue sunny sky clad in nothing but his skin.

The other's stared at the keyboardist as he hit his head repeatedly against the wall in the copyrighted Sakano fashion.

"Uh Fujisaki, you okay, man?" Hiro inquired, "we're leaving to go to the bakery if you want to come with us."

"Hehehe… sorry momentary blood clot! Happens all the time! Uh… let's go," Suguru decided, thinking it would be better to accompany the group instead of confronting his calculating cousin concerning damage charges. Then again he could always blame Sakano…

And of course, K followed.

The foursome jumped into the bandwagon and we literally mean a bandwagon and headed to the bakery, arriving in about two minutes due to K's psycho American driving skillz0rz.

The merry gang of four listened as happily as they could to Shuichi's boasts of his gift as they walked into the bakery.

"Yeah, so this is sooooo uber cool. I can't wait to see Yuki's face; he'll-"

The group suddenly stopped as they faced none other than the queen from NG's hell, Mika Seguchi. She eyed them curiously for a brief moment wondering what they were doing in the shop. The group tried as fast as they could to turn on their heels but none could escape the clutches of the evil that is Mika.

"Not so fast, twerps!" she said as she grabbed onto Shuichi's collar.

"Lemme go! Lemme go! I'm going to tell Yuki on you!" the pink haired dipstick turned into his trademark chibi self, complete with watering eyes and cute dogsuit.

"As if my brother could stop me!"

"Didn't he stop you from dragging him back to the Uesugi residence." Exclaimed the ever genius guitarist with rapier wit.

"Yeah he did! He did!" Shuichi seconded the claim.

"Shut it, you crotch rocket!" Mika was losing her patience.

"Hey don't you diss the guitar! It needs love too!" Hiro was immediately on the defensive.

"Yeah, whatever! What are you dweebs doing in here? This place is much more superior to you!"

Suguru attempting to get Mika's mind off the matter and decided to flatter her a little. "Mika-san what's that lovely eau de toilette you're wearing?"

"It's Poison, and stop trying to change the subject; answer the question."

The ever French Pierre interrupted this time with his fake French wannabe accent. "Why Mika-san you know ces fous- I mean boys?"

"Yes Pierre, they work for my husband! How do you know them?"

"Ma chere madame, of course I know les petits. They came in here hier soir pour un life size strawberry shortcake version of Monsieur Shindou."

"So that's what this is about!" Everything clicked into place in Mika's ebil head. "That's right, your anniversary is around the corner. But can you be any more perverted? Ugh a life size version? Does that mean that **everything **will be shown!"

"Nothing will be left to the imagination Madame Seguchi." Pierre rubbed his hands like the perv that he is and leered.

**Saturn's notes: **Once again, I've had to pull out the whip for Rheyne...

**Rheyne says:**The next update will be whenever (translated: never, possibly). Hope you've enjoyed this.Feedback of praise, criticism, death threats, all are welcome; just let us know what you think!

**Saturn (again) : **She's kidding! There will be more thanks to my trusty whip.

**Rheyne: **--runs away--


End file.
